im okay
by phoenix-shalimar
Summary: my frist songfic to christina aguileras im ok


my first songfic to christina aguileras im okay  
please be nice and tell me what you think

_

* * *

_

_Daddy please_

_(little girl crying)_

_your my good girl_

_once upon a time there was a girl  
in her early years she had to learn  
how to grow up living in a war that she called home  
never knowing just hwere to turn for shelter from the storm_

she walked out the front door closing it gently behind her, she walked down the small path to the gate she unlocked it and shut it quietly behind her,

she walked down the footpath gentle breeze blowing her hair fanning out behind her, her black boots made a small clunking sound on the ground with each step her unzipped jacket flared out at her momentum

_hurt me to see the pain across my mother's face  
everytime my fathers fist would put her in her place  
hearing all the yelling, i would cry up in my room  
hoping it would be over soon_

she slid her black sunglasses off the top of her head and onto her face hiding her eyes, they gazed around the street, the same street she grew up in the same street which held so many painful memories for her she held back the tears as she came to a stop infront of her old house

no-one has lived in there ever since we moved out she stopped walking to stare at it  
the windows were all broken there was tagging covering most of the services the door was kicked in and the paint was chipping and flaking off

she pushed her sunglasses up to rest on the top of her head as she cautiously entered the place that she once called home

tears flowed freely down her cheeks as the memories came flooding back to her

_bruises fade father, but the pain remains the same  
i still remember how you kept me so afraid  
the strength is my mother, for all the love she gave  
everymorning that i wake, i look back at yesterday  
and im ok_

she ran out of the house the memories too much for her to take her glasses placed back across her eyes

she slowed down to a walk as she came to a halt ontop of the bridge over looking the river her hands clenched around the railing holding on tight her knuckles turned white

she could see a shadowy figure looking up at her from the grass, in the fading light she could see his orange hair

_i often wonder why i've carried all this guilt  
when it's you that helped me put up all these walls i've built  
shadows stir at night through a crack in the door  
the echoes of a broken child screaming please no more  
daddy dont you understand the damage you have done?  
For you its just a memory but for me it still lives on_

_bruises fade father, but the pain remains the same  
and i still remember how you kept me so, so afraid  
the strenght is my mother, for all the love she gave  
everymorning that i wake, i look back at yesterday_

i found myself standing beside him staring out over the water watching as the day settled into the night, i couldn't stop the memories of my father hitting my mother, of her just taking it yet the next day she would still have breakfast on the table and a warm gentle smile for me a hug and a kiss on the cheek as she waved me off to school

without me realising that i was talking i began to spill my guts to him about everything

_its not so easy to forget  
all the marks you left along her neck  
when i was thrown agaisnt cold stairs  
and everyday im afraid to come home in fear of what i might see there_

he placed an arm about my shoulders pulling me into his warm embrace my glasses were lifted off my face and large gentle hands wiped the tears that trailed down my cheeks away his hand rested on my cheek which he used to bring our faces closer together,

warm soft lips carressed mine with his and i was lost in bliss

and im ok

_bruises fade father but the pain remains the same  
and i still remember how you kept me so afraid  
the strength is my mother for all the love you gave  
everymorning that i wake, i look back at yesterday  
and im ok  
Mmhmm  
im okay._

* * *

review please let me know what you thought of it

thanx :)

shadowphoenix101


End file.
